


Insomnia

by BECandCall



Series: 350 [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Insomnia, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BECandCall/pseuds/BECandCall
Summary: Cullen has difficulty falling asleep.





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own bout of insomnia last night. I imagine Cullen frequently has trouble falling asleep.

Predawn light was beginning to peak over the mountains, visible through the vast windows of the Inquisitor’s quarters. Cullen lay still, watching the slow change creep across the skyline. Tess lay snug against his body, curling her arm over his chest, still fast asleep. 

He had passed much of the night like this, listening to her breathing, her heartbeat, and to his amusement, her occasional snoring. He loved listening to her sleep, almost as much as he enjoyed her… other sounds. 

Last night, they’d found themselves alone and unoccupied, a rarity of late. Consequently, their first round of lovemaking had ended rather quickly. Cullen made up for it in the second round, however. And the third. He smiled, remembering the sounds she’d made then. 

Afterward, sleep came quickly for Tess. Unfortunately, it eluded Cullen. For the first few hours, he tried to cease the cycle of thoughts chasing themselves around his mind, to no avail. He thought about moving to the balcony to exercise, but he didn’t have the heart to risk waking Tess. 

So he’d lain there, examining the ceiling, listening to the night pass, hoping sleep would eventually come. 

Hours passed, stars turned, the moon set. Now morning had come. Sleep hadn’t. 

It would still be another hour or so before the fortress would begin to stir in earnest. There was still time to gain a little rest. Stubbornly, he closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing. Some time later, the sun was breaking the horizon, and Cullen was no closer to sleep. 

A raven landed on the balcony and cawed insistently. Without looking, Cullen knew a thin roll of parchment would be secured to its leg, containing meeting schedules for the day. 

Beside him, Tess stirred, groaning in protest at the noise, burying her face in his chest. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head, chuckling. 

“Time to start the day, love.” 

“Mmmm…” Tess lifted her gaze to kiss him in response. “Sleep well?” 

“Very,” Cullen lied. He returned her kiss, then rose to begin the day. Hopefully, tonight would be more restful.


End file.
